1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric wire holder for laterally arranging a plurality of electric wires in an air duct of a motor vehicle, for example, and more particularly, to an electric wire holder wherein a number of electric wires can be arranged along with reduction of an arranging space, increase and decrease in number of electric wire can be easily coped with, and each electric wire can be surely and tightly held.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 show a prior art electric wire holding means disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-306608.
An air duct 101 of synthetic resin is arranged in an instrument panel of a motor vehicle as shown in FIG. 8, and a wiring harness 102 for electrically connecting various electric appliance units mounted the instrument panel is arranged in a peripheral wall of the air duct 101. The wiring harness 102 consists mainly of a flat arranged wire bundle 121 with several branches and connectors 122 attached to the branched ends of the flat arranged wire bundle 121.
The wiring harness 102 is arranged on the peripheral wall of the air duct 101 by such a means shown in FIG.9 conventionally.
More specifically, a plurality of electric wires 121a constituting the wiring harness 102 are adhesively connected in a flat state and a slit S is partially provided between the electric wires 121a, and, on the other hand, a wiring harness arranging groove 110 is formed along the peripheral wall of the air duct 101 and an insulating rib 111 corresponding to the slit S projects partially from the wiring harness arranging groove 110. The flat arranged wire bundle 121 is fixed with an adhesive on the wiring harness arranging groove 110, while the insulating rib 111 is inserted into the slit S.
With respect to the above prior art wiring harness arranging means, however, since width of the flat arranged wire bundle 121 becomes large in proportion to number of the electric wire 121a, thereby enlarging the arranging space, too many of the electric wires 121a could not be arranged by restriction of a space of the peripheral wall of the air duct 101 or of an interfering object like a blower unit.
And, since number of the wiring harness arranging grooves 110 to fix the flat arranged wire bundle 121 is fixed, it is difficult to cope with increase and decrease in number of electric wire according to difference between a popular motor vehicle and a luxury motor vehicle.
Further, since the adhesion of the flat arranged wire bundle 121 to the wiring harness arranging groove 110 is short of holding ability against tensile force, the flat arranged wire bundle 121 would come off the wiring harness arranging groove by strong tensile force especially near the connector.